Awakening Tides Book 1: The Tournament of Truth
by ShowdownDewott
Summary: Ozzy and Crew are in over there heads after meeting the Dewacha family and their associated members. When a dark secret arises in both Ozzy and Sapphira, can Fatkip, Lazuli and the rest of gang uncover it before its too late


Hey guys ShowdownDewott here with a fully fledged Pokemon story that will focus on my little sidekick Ozzy, in his own adventure, but he is not only thanks to a recently met friend who has given me permission to use his OCs in the fic. If you wanna find him, his name is Mandercloud on deviantART. Anyways Ozzy won't be alone as more of my OCs are coming into the fic including Fatkip and a younger Terra from XWWF. References to Pokemon ORAS and Super Mystery Dungeon. Now on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the new characters. Mandercloud owns his OCs and Game Freak owns Pokemon, I only own my OCs and the story idea. Anyways here are the movesets of my OCs and Mander`s (More then 4 moves, Combo Moves, Z Moves, and illegal moves can be used)

Ozzy: Iron Lotus (combo of Iron Tail and Iron Head), Razor Shell, Air Slash, Elemental Slash (Final Move that requires Fire,Electric,Water, and Grass attacks), Detect, Hydro Vortex, Hydro Pump(uses Schallchop to fire it like a Sniper) and Iron Tail

Fatkip: Surf, Ice Punch, Permafrost Pounding (Ice Ball and Earthquake combo), Iron Tail, Earthquake, Sandstorm, Protect, Rest, Tectonic Rage, and Power Up Punch

Cynder (Kirlia): Psychic, Energy Ball, Shock Wave, Shadow Ball, Protect, Psyblade (Leaf Blade and Psychic Combo), Focus Blast, Teleport, Calm Mind, Teeter Dance,Shattered Psyche, and Dark Pulse.

Alpha (Beautifly): Silver Wind, Roost, Energy Ball, Defog, Gale Burst(Gust and Aerial Ace Combo), Rage, Bide, Aerial Ace, Protect, Supersonic Skystrike, Confuse Ray, and Bug Buzz

Terra (as a Brionne): Aurora Veil, Ice Beam, Scald, Aqua Tail, , Mist, Hyper Voice, Draining Kiss, Slam, Aqua Tail, Hidden Power, Aqua Screech (Hyper Voice and Aqua Tail Combo), Helping hand, and Wish.

Now for Mander`s OCs

Lazuli (Dewott): Water Gun ( uses her schallchops to fire like pistols), Razor Shell, Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Ice Beam, Grass Knot, Headbutt, Detect, and X Scissor

Sapphira (Oshawott): Aqua Tail, Iron Tail, Rock Smash, Detect, Aqua Jet, Water Pulse,Headbutt, and Grass Knot

Maverick (Charmander): Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Slash, Dragon Rage, Incinerate, Flame Charge, Fire Punch, and Fire Spin

Chelsee (Chikorita): Magical Leaf,Aromatherapy, Heal Pulse,Body Slam,Cut,Synthesis, Double Edge, Double Team, Protect, Toxic, Seed Bomb, and Bullet Seed.

 _Noe Town, Mist Continent_

 _House of the Dewacha family._

It was a breezy day at the house of the Dewachas, Lazuli looked out the window at the horizon and blankly began daydreaming. Sapphira and Chelsee were chatting away while Maverick practiced his Flamethrower out on a training dummy set up by the Dewacha matriarch, Lapis.

"So from what my mom told me, We're going on vacation to a far away land called Hoenn, mainly to see the Ever Grande Tournament with Lazuli entering the tournament for glory reasons" said Sapphira as she sliced up an Oran Berry for consumption. "Is thier anything you know the native Pokemon of Hoenn? They worship Rayquaza,Kyogre,and Groudon like gods over there!" said Chelsee as she looked at a map of said region. The region in question was an entire archipelago with one giant island and several smaller islands.

"Lazuli,Sapphira,Chelsee, and Maverick, Lunch!" called Lapis as everyone`s attention was diverted. Lazuli slugged her way downstair while the others were waiting for her at the table. "Tonight the 5 of us are will get to Hoenn through Pelipper, from there we head to Sootopolis via ferry, and finally walk to the hotel" said Lapis as she showed the map of their destination. "So basically you`re telling us that we'll be going to one of Hoenn`s largest cities" said Lazuli as she eyed the noodle soup her mother had made.

 _Hours Later…._

"Here`s your tip Pelipper, see you in a little while" said Lapis as they landed on the outskirts of Lilycove City. "So this is Lilycove City, looks amazing!" said Sapphira as she looked out over the small hill on Route 121. By looking around they saw the flora and fauna of the route, from many blooming flowers to packs of Absol running in the long grass. As they walked into town, a statue of the Sea Basin Pokemon,Kyogre could be seen in the center of town. "Looks like the Pokemon take Kyogre seriously here" said Maverick as they passed the statue before heading for the dock. "Here are your tickets Ma`am" said the Druddigon operating the counter before handing the group their tickets as they boarded the ferry. The trip to Sootopolis would take 2 days for this bunch.

 _Meanwhile in Fallarbor Town_

 _House of the Burgess Family_

Ozzy and Co. were prepping for the tournament like the Dewachas, however most of them with the exception of Terra were entering the tournament. Fatkip being an exception amongst the group as he was a two time champ in the past. Ozzy was a semifinalist from last time, and this was Alpha and Cynder's first year competing in the tournament. "So Fatkip, what do you have in store for today`s session?" said Ozzy as he rolled his shoulder a few times. "We're going to practice your defensive tactics today. Ozzy, you'll face Cynder, while Alpha tussles with me" said Fatkip as he got into a defensive stance. Ozzy also got into a defensive as Cynder charged at him, the wooden gauntlets on her arms glowing green.

" _That's a Leaf Blade if I've seen one, better block her"_ thought Ozzy as he withdrew his schallchop. Cynder began slashing away while Ozzy blocked her with an equally on par Razor Shell. Meanwhile Alpha began firing Aerial Aces as she zoomed around Fatkip's Protect. "Keep attacking harder girls" said Fatkip as Ozzy sidestepped Cynder. Cynder reversed her stumble and gave Ozzy a taste of Shock Wave. Ozzy was shocked as Fatkip was distracted, giving Alpha a shot to fire Energy Ball, which hit hard. "Good job you two, you found ways to take advantage of us" said Fatkip as he dusted himself off. "Thank you, you guys put up a good defense though" said Alpha as she landed on Ozzy's head. "Shouldn't we been leaving for Lilycove?" said Ozzy as he rubbed the sweat off his beanie. "Got it covered" said Cynder, "Remember, I know Teleport so it shouldn't be a problem" she continued as the group circled around here, with tickets in hand teleported to Lilycove Harbor.

 _A few minutes later…_

As the Burgess crew arrived, they quickly showed their ticket before boarding the ferry. As the ferry left port, an alert came through the loudspeakers "Attention passengers, we'll be making a stop in Mossdeep to refuel, please enjoy your trip" said the captain as the loudspeaker turned off. "Looks like Sootopolis will have to wait Mom" said Lazuli as she looked over the railing towards Mt. Pyre, one of 2 volcanoes in Hoenn. "Look at all the Pokemon" said Sapphira as anything from Arboks to Tyranitars to Growlithes to even their own species were walking the deck, one particular group caught Sapphira's eye as she saw an Oshawott with abnormally large ears and a forest green bandana talked to a Brionne with a yellow scarf, a Swampert with an armband holding Swampertite inside, a Kirlia with wooden gauntlets, and a Beautiflly with a a Red Sachel and bandages on her wings.

"Um excuse me ma'am whats with the look at us" said Fatkip as he picked up Sapphira by the back of her neck. "Put me down!" she yelled as she wiggled to escape Fatkip's huge hand. Lazuli and Ozzy watched in awe as Fatkip gave Sapphira a good death stare, sending chills down everyone's spines. "Enough!" yelled Lapis as she grabbed Sapphira from Fatkip. "What the hell is this commotion about?" yelled Lapis, turning to Ozzy and crew, who weren't even involved. "Looks like your younger one here didn't mind her business. And Fatkip got in her face" said Alpha as Ozzy took note of a scar on the back of Sapphira`s neck, inflicted from Fatkip's hand and leaving the area bright red. Lazuli also took note of this scar before alerting her sister and mom of this. The scar in question was a well timed pinch mark on her neck, this got Sapphira upset even further, ranting about Fatkip`s jerkish behavior until said Swampert hunched down to her level.

"Listen can't we all just along and let this slide, Fatkip, as a 2 time junior champion Im disapointed in you" said Ozzy which raised some eyebrows including the Dewachas. "Wait,wait,wait, You're a Junior Champion?" asked Chelsee as she and Maverick approached. "Yes I am, And crazy as this may seem, these 4 our my family." said Fatkip, making the Dewachas' jaws dropped to the deck floor. "I'm so sorry! My daughter can be a little stupid every now and then" said Lapis as Sapphira`s expression changed from rage to embarrassment in a heartbeat.

 _One hour later…_

"Are you sure you want to test us? Me and Sapphira kicked butt back in our homeland" said Lazuli as she rolled her shoulder around. "Even though you battled many, Me, ozzy, and the crew were responsible for calming Kyogre and Groudon when Team Magma and Aqua was still around" said Fatkip as he equipped his Swampertite armband. "Besides, I lost a friend, another Dewott like you named Arctic, he sacrificed himself by taking a Leaf blade to the neck from an Aqua Admin." he continued as he lowered his head in remembrance of Ozzy's older brother. Lazuli got into a fight stance as she eyed Ozzy, his stance showed he know what he was doing.

"Begin" said Fatkip as Ozzy and Lazuli charged at each other, Razor Shell active for both fighters as they clashed. Ozzy`s schallchop turned light green as he charged up an X Scissor. Lazuli began firing Water Gun from her schallchop, seeing this Ozzy Aqua Jetted into her gut. Lazuli backed off for a sec before coming in with Aerial Ace. Ozzy, however saw this and began using Detect to avoid the slashing.

"Damn, this kid is good" said Lapis as she and Sapphira watched Ozzy and Lazuli go at it, before Ozzy gave her a combo attack, the Iron Lotus. "Say hello to my brother`s signature move, THE IRON LOTUS!" yelled Ozzy as he glowed silver before crashing into Lazuli. Lazuli grabbed her gut before retaliating with a well timed Slash to Ozzy`s face, causing blood to exert from his forehead, however Ozzy also drew blood with Iron Tail smacking into the face of Lazuli

"Enough!" said Fatkip as he grabbed a medkit and treated their wounds. "Up next, Sapphira vs Cynder" said Alpha as Sapphira prepped herself for the unpredictability of Cynder. Cynder immediately began focus with Calm Mind before using Psychic to levitate her. "Oh Come On!" yelled Sapphira as Cynder used Teeter Dance to confuse her even more before using Calm mind again. "Now you'll taste the consequences of impatience" said Cynder as she delivered a Shock Wave that fried Sapphira. "Mercy!" said Sapphira as she was lowered to the ground. "Nice going Small Fry" said Lazuli which got a few laughs from the crew, causing Sapphira to get even more embarrassed.

"That felt great! Thanks for everything you guys" said Lazuli as they headed for their cabin. However both families actually shared a cabin, some of them would bunk together. Some slept on the floor too. Fatkip,Terra,Chelsee, and Lapis took to the floor. While Lazuli and Ozzy bunked up top while Maverick and Sapphira bunked down bottom, and yes their was only one bunk bed in the cabin, but there were couches and recliners too.

Chapter Concluded.

This was well worth it writing this chapter for the 2 day period I wrote this. Mander I hope your happy with the result, Anyways next time the group is going to Mossdeep for some quick R&R. Also XWWF Chapter 8 is know in the planning phase finally, also Weirdmageddon in Kalos, Battle for The Pine Barrens, Busted Bliss, and Pegasai and Titans will receive new chapters over the next few weeks. Anyways this is SD saying this:

Read!

Review!

Reimagine!

See you all very soon!


End file.
